


Compromise

by ChickenXD



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Gangsters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD





	Compromise

“Sakazaki Yuuya, huh…”

Mishio sighed as he flipped through the case file in his hand. Yuuya was sitting in front of him, looking around the room while playing with a cigarette between his fingers. 

Yuuya couldn’t help but look at Mishio – a young man, 24 at most, with messy short brown hair and red glasses, wearing a brown suit and a purple stripes tie – he does look kind of like a lawyer, only a little too young. Hell, Yuuya would bet that if they stand side by side, people would say Yuuya’s the older one. 

Yuuya was going to take out a lighter to light his cigarette, before Mishio suddenly leaned forward and took it from his hands. Yuuya could only sigh as he watched Mishio put it in his pocket. 

“Please?”

“Okay, so tell me how you got here.”

“I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding,” Yuuya said, “Someone saw me with a dead body, oh no, Yuuya must’ve killed that guy.”

“Given your history of getting into trouble easily, I’m not surprised they came to that conclusion.”

“Oh, come on, dude, I’m innocent,” Yuuya said, “You’re supposed to defend me, right? So why don’t you believe in my innocence?”

“Well, you’d better be innocent, because I’m not going to defend someone guilty.”

“Strong sense of ethics, I see.”

“Not really,” Mishio pushed up his glasses, “I just can’t lose.”

“Ohh, okay,” Yuuga said, leaning back on his chair – “I guess you’re one of those people who don’t really care about justice, then.”

“Enough about me,” Mishio said, “You have a pretty impressive record yourself, don’t you? Underage drinking, driving under influence, resisting arrest, disruption to public order, illegal possession of firearms–”

“Oh, trust me, sir, I know them all by heart, and I’m just getting started,” Yuuya said with a grin. 

“Bet it looks pretty bad for your stepdad, though,” Mishio sighed as he put away the files, “Okay, tell me what happened that day.”

“Well, I was just chilling, you know,” Yuuya said, “And then Rabu called me, asking me to pick him up. So I went to where he said he’d meet me, and he’s dead.”

“Do you think you were framed?”

“Nah,” Yuuya replied, “More like walking into something I shouldn’t have.”

“Is there anyone to prove your alibi?”

Yuuya fell silent, continuing to play with the cigarette that he was going to smoke. Mishio could only sigh and shake his head. 

“Hey, you’re pretty cute, aren’t you, Mr. Lawyer,” Yuuya said, leaning forward – “I can take you on a ride around town sometime, if you want to.”

“No, thank you,” Mishio replied coldly.

“Aww, come on,” Yuuya said, “Or do you already have someone?”

“Separating work and personal life is very important to me,” Mishio said, “And as such, I do not have relationships with my clients outside of work.

“It’s also important that we make sure you’re not given a guilty verdict. The victim was shot multiple times, and the same gun the bullets were fired from was found in your car,” Mishio laid out, “I suppose you bought it very legally.”

“I’m not the only one who owns that gun, you know.”

“Who else could be there that night, then?”

“I don’t know,” Yuuya sighed, “He said he was with Daichi, where is he now?”

“Who’s Daichi?”

“I don’t know, some drug dealer,” Yuuya replied, “Not sure what his full name is, I’ve only met him twice. I’m not sure it’s him, though.”

“Anyone else who might be the killer?”

“I don’t know, honestly. Rabu’s got beef with a lot of people.”

“How long did it take between him calling you to pick him up and you arriving there?”

“Ehh… half an hour, give or take,” Yuuya replied, “He asked me to pick up some nuggets.”

“Okay, we did find the receipts in your car,” Mishio said, ruffling through some of his papers – he quickly scribbled down some notes on his notepad. 

“Figured something out, Sherlock?”

“What matters to me isn’t who killed him, it’s whether or not you did it,” Mishio replied, “At this point I’m inclined to believe no. I’ll tell you if anything comes up from the police investigation.”

“Nice. Can I have my lighter back?”

Mishio took it out and handed it to Yuuya as he stood up. 

“I’ll see you again next week.”

~•~

“Sakazaki?”

Yuuya looked up as the guard came to his cell, and unlocked it. 

“What?” Yuuya groaned as he stood up – “Is my mum here?”

“You’re free to go.”

Yuuya looked up to him in surprise. 

“Really?”

“Come on, before I change my mind.”

“Holy shit,” Yuuya said as he walked out, “Thanks, dude. But what happened?”

“Someone confessed to it. Come on, your mum’s waiting outside.”

 

“Yuuya!”

As he walked out of the station, he was quickly greeted by his mother, running over to hug him. 

“Oh my god, I knew you were innocent,” she said, squeezing him tight – “You have to be careful, okay? I’ve always told you you shouldn’t hang out with those people.”

“Wait, what… what happened?”

“You’re free! Aren’t you excited to leave?” she asked, petting his arm – “You’re lucky Isshiki managed to find the real culprit so quickly, you know, but be careful next time, alright?”

~1

Today’s been another tiring day.

Mishio sighed as he walked out of the train, holding his messenger bag filled with papers and files. It’s still pretty busy although it’s pretty late in the night – he still found himself having to squeeze his way through the crowd to actually get out of the station. 

He continued walking quickly to cross the street, trying to get to his apartment as quickly as he can. He’s still got a lot of work to do tonight – he’s thought about it during his ride home, and concluded that he’d need to stay up until at least 2 AM to finish all his work. 

He got into his apartment, and closed the door behind him. 

Ahh, finally some quiet. The office is always noisy with his coworkers talking over the phone and discussing cases, and the city is definitely worse. 

He turned on his lamp before sitting down at the sofa, and taking out the papers from his messenger bag. He laid them carefully on the table, sorting them based on the client, the priority of the cases – then he took out his notebook, started ripping out a few pages and arranging them accordingly. After he was done, he got back up, deciding that he’ll need some coffee to survive the night–

Until he heard knocks on his front door. 

_ Who could it be _ , he couldn’t help but think as he glanced at the clock – it’s 9 PM already, what kind of guest comes at this hour?

He walked to the door and opened it slightly nevertheless to take a peek. 

“Mr. Isshiki Mishio, right?”

He saw a young man with light blue hair, wearing a black leather jacket and a dark blue shirt with jeans. He’s also holding a paper bag in his hands, which Mishio would guess contains food. 

“Yes, that’s me. Who are you?”

“Oh, don’t you remember me? I was your client like, 6 months ago!”

“I have a lot of clients,” Mishio said, “And I suppose the fact that you’re here means I’ve done my job right, so we should have no further discussion here.”

“I’m Sakazaki Yuuya! You don’t remember? I was suspected for murder, and–”

“I tend to forget clients once their case is done,” Mishio said coldly, “I apologize.”

“That’s fine!” Yuuya said cheerfully, a big grin on his face. 

Isshiki quickly looked at Yuuya from head to toe – Yuuya’s quite young, his body is well-toned, and to be honest, he isn’t bad looking at all. 

“If you were my client from 6 months ago, how did you find my residence, and what business do you have with me today?”

“Oh no, I was kind of bored and I saw you, then it occurred to me that I never formally said thanks for what you sid for me, so I ended up just following you here,” Yuuya replied casually. “I also got you some cake on the way.”

“It’s funny. Nobody ever thanked me other than with their money.”

“I mean, I know my mum hired you and probably paid you a lot already, but I still felt like I needed to say thanks myself, especially when I saw you,” Yuuya said, “So thanks. I really owe you one. Didn’t think I’d have gotten out of there so quickly.”

“It’s just my job,” Mishio said as he stepped back, “You can have the cake. Thank you for visiting me, good evening.”

“Nonono wait, hold on.”

Just as Mishio was about to close the door, Yuuya slipped his hands through, blocking the way. 

“This is random, but back then I offered to take you on a ride around town,” Yuuya said, then winked – “You still up for it?”

“No,” Mishio answered coldly, “I’ve got lots of work to do.”

“Oh, okay, I see,” Yuuya said, “Good luck then.”

“Thank–”

“Also, please at least take the cake,” Yuuya said, handing him the paper bag – “I wouldn’t have gotten it if not for you.”

“You can have it. I don’t  eat cake often–”

“Well, consider it a treat, will ya?” Yuuya quickly turned around before Mishio could return the cake to him – “See you around! Thanks again!”

Mishio only sighed as he watched Yuuya run down the hallway. 

 

He locked the door and opened the box of cake. Having food in his hands reminded him that he hadn’t eaten this whole day, he’s only had coffee… time really does fly when you’re too busy working. 

It’s a chocolate roll cake, with a strawberry in the middle. Since they were already sliced into six pieces, Mishio just took one out to eat. 

Does this need to go in the fridge? Mishio decided to put it there, just so that it will hopefully last longer and even if it were to start decomposing that the smell wouldn’t get everywhere. 

He quickly finished the cake, and realized how hungry he actually was (and also how good the cake was), so he opened the fridge, took another piece, and ate more. When was the last time he had cake, now that Mishio thought about it?

~•~

“Isshiki!”

Mishio stopped walking among the crowd when he heard someone shout his name, and turned around to make sure they were calling for someone else with the same last name–

But as he turned around, he saw Yuuya, resting against a map screen, waving at him. Mishio only sighed as he continued walking towards the exit. 

It didn’t take Yuuya long to catch up with him though, as he walked outside of the station, and Yuuya was already walking next to him.

“How are you?”

“Good! Pretty good,” Yuuya said, casually taking out a cigarette and lighting it – “I hope you don’t mind me smoking?”

“I don’t mind when it’s on an open space, but… not indoors.”

“Gotchu,” Yuuya said, “How did you like the cake?”

“It’s pretty good, thanks again.”

“Have you eaten dinner?”

Mishio sighed and shook his head. 

“I’m fine, though. I’ll eat when I get home.”

“Nonono, come on, let’s go out and eat. You’re not busy tonight, right?”

“I’m fine.”

“I insist,” Yuuya said, “There’s this really good restaurant I know, you wanna try that? I’ll pay for it.”

Mishio sighed as he turned to look at Yuuya. 

“Why do you do this?”

“Why not?”

Yuuya flashed his million dollar smile at Mishio, slightly nudging his arm. 

“Come on, man, it’s free food, right?”

 

“Good evening!”

They walked into the shop and was greeted by a waitress who happened to be walking by. 

“Hey, Yuuya, it’s been a while!” she said, “Give me a sec and I’ll get you the menu, but sit wherever you want.”

“Thanks, Hiyoko!”

Mishio looked around the restaurant – it’s pretty crowded, with most of the patrons either salarymen or young students chatting while eating. 

“You a regular here?”

“Not really, but this is my turf, so I know these people.”

Mishio turned to Yuuya, confused. 

“Like, if any other gangs come in here and try to cause trouble, I’ll be the one who beats them up,” Yuuya said with a smirk, “It’s kind of fun.”

“Huh.” Mishio nodded, sounding mildly impressed – “I thought these things are just in mafia movies.”

“I mean, they make it way more intense than it is, but yeah, it happens.” Yuuya pointed at a table near the corner, “You wanna sit there?”

“I mean, I… don’t really care.”

“Aww, you’re nervous now that I told you that, aren’t you,” Yuuya said, slapping Mishio’s back playfully, “Don’t worry, you’re safe with me.”

Mishio sat down and started looking around the restaurant – the things Yuuya just told him were… simply not things he thought about that often on his way home from work. 

“So why did you take me here anyways?” Mishio asked, “I thought people like you usually try to avoid the law as much as possible.”

“Oh, but well, I owe you one!”

“You gave me cake already, that’s good enough,” Mishio said, “Also, surely you’re aware that your stepdad paid me.”

“I mean…” Yuuya scratched his head, “It’s not wrong to take you out though, right?”

Mishio didn’t say anything, just nodded. 

Yuuya could only sigh – Mishio’s kind of cold and quiet, that Yuuya couldn’t help but feel a little awkward; it feels like a very one-sided conversation, with Mishio questioning his intention every time. 

Also, is it too soon to tell Mishio again that he’s cute and Yuuya would really like to get closer to him? The way things are going, if he says that, he’d just get brushed off and maybe Mishio would refuse to talk to him ever again…

Slowly, maybe. Let Mishio know he’s not trying to take advantage of him or anything.

 

“Ready to order?” the waitress asked, “Maybe I can get you guys something to drink?”

“I’ll just have water,” Mishio replied. 

“Ohh, man, don’t be like that! I’m paying, remember?” Yuuya said, “Come on, get a soda or something.”

“I don’t like fizzy drinks,” Mishio replied quietly, “But thank you.”

“You sure? They got milkshakes and juice and stuff too,” Yuuya said, “Don’t hesitate to order whatever you want!”

“Uhh…” Mishio flipped the menu pages, “I guess I’ll have an espresso.”

“That’s the spirit!” Yuuya praised, “And I guess I’ll have some beer.”

“No,” Mishio cut, “You’re not getting alcohol.”

“Aww, what are you, my mum?” Yuuya sighed, “Fine, I’ll get a coke.”

“Alright, coming up!”

“Also, are you sure you want to drink coffee at this hour?”

“It’s fine,” Mishio said, “Usually I make myself coffee when I get home, too.”

“You don’t sleep or something?”

“I usually sleep at 3 AM.”

“Damn, that’s intense,” Yuuya remarked. 

“I mean, I don’t imagine you get a lot of sleep either,” Mishio said, “Or does Mr. Tough Gangster here go home everyday at 10 and go to bed?”

“No, of course not,” Yuuya said, laughing – “I just like, go to a friend’s house and sleep, usually. Or usually there are girls who’ll let me into their place cheap.”

“Your parents let you live like that?”

“They don’t give a fuck,” Yuuya said, “I mean, I guess my mum is worried, but it’s not like she can do anything. I’m my own man now, anyway.”

“I suppose,” Mishio said, “You’re only 20, though, so don’t go around drinking.”

“Ohh, you remember my age.”

“Reread your profile last night. Not a lot of clients want try to keep in touch like you,” Mishio said, “Though it’d be troublesome if everyone acts like you.”

“Here you go,” the waitress came over to serve their drinks. “You guys ready to order?”

“I’ll try the seafood omelette with rice,” Yuuya said. 

“I’ll just have the chicken sandwich,” Mishio said, handing her the menu, “Thank you.”

Mishio sighed as he looked around the restaurant, at the people around them. Considering what Yuuya just told him about protecting the place from other gangsters…

It’s funny, isn’t it, how things that seem so normal can actually have something darker lurking underneath.

 

Yuuya took a sip of his coke as he too looked around the restaurant, occasionally waving at the people who seemed to recognize him. 

“It’s nice being here,” Yuuya said, “You get to see lots of interesting people.”

 

“...so what do you do?”

Yuuya pointed at his chest, “Me?”

“Yeah, you sell drugs or something?”

“Here and there,” Yuuya said, “Mostly we just hang out, beat up people from the rivalling gangs, you know, pretty generic.”

“I see.”

“And you’re a defense lawyer, why not be a prosecutor?”

Mishio shrugged, “Working for the country seems like a pain.”

“Oh, yeah, can’t argue with that,” Yuuya laughed – “I imagine you’d be working even more for less money.”

“And it’s also more difficult to keep that perfect win record,” Mishio said, “Reputation is everything for us.”

“Funny how people think lawyers would have a strong sense of justice, huh?”

Mishio only shrugged.

“I mean, it’s a pretty cutthroat world. I don’t imagine it being very different from yours.”

 

 

“Thanks for dinner.”

“No problem,” Yuuya said, “You sure you don’t want a ride?”

“It’s fine. I don’t like people following me to my house anyway,” Mishio sighed, “And besides, I’m sure you still have something to do tonight.”

“I mean, it’s only going to take ten minutes more.”

Mishio shook his head, “Thank you for your offer.”

Mishio gathered up his things and got up from the chair, turning to look at Yuuya one last time.

“Oh wait, one more thing,” Yuuya quickly said, “Can I have your number?”

“No,” Mishio said without missing a beat, and turned around to leave.


End file.
